


wrong

by bloodynose (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Coming of Age, Guilt, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Religious Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bloodynose
Summary: josh and tyler have always been close with eachother since they were kids. now they're even closer, but it's all wrong, they shouldn't be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> !!!! trigger warning for homophobia 
> 
> please stay safe i love u all
> 
> sorry this is kinda sad. go treat urself to something nice after this

they're 5 years old and in kindergarten when tyler puts his hands on josh's chubby cheeks and plants a kiss on his forehead. josh smiles at him. he did it just for fun, for the giggles, he didn't think bad of it. the caretaker, mrs. brown, shoos them away from eachother, disgust on her face and she says, _boys don't do that. only girls and boys do._  
  
they're 10 years old and at a christmas party, but in tyler's room, cuddled up against eachother on the small couch, some christmas special of a kids' series on the tv. tyler laughs at something while he watches. josh think's he's cute, he smiles, and he presses a kiss to tyler's cheek. but the door's open, tyler's mom rounds the corner, and she gasps, the boys look at her, they didn't know what they did wrong, but tyler's mom seems angry, and she calmly says, _josh, please come downstairs, your mother wants to leave._  
  
they're 15 years old and in tyler's room, doing their math homework, and tyler is fiddling with the rubber band on his wrist while josh is reading some stupid equation and tyler isn't even listening, he's just looking at josh, how his lips move when he speaks, how his eyes flicker from one line to the next, how he keeps having to brush his dark curls out of his face because they're getting too long, and tyler just _slips up_. _can i kiss you?_  
  
josh looks up from the book, he smiles, eyes crinkling at the corner, and he says, _yeah_ , and tyler closes the space between them, noses barely touching, and then they're kissing. they're still smiling when they break apart, faces a few inches from one another, and it seems like nothing could ruin this moment, but the door opens, nobody even knocked, and tyler's mom looks _furious_ , tyler sees it. she puts on a calm facade, tells josh to please leave. he gathers his stuff, his bag and leaves. the facade is gone, his mom spits an insult that he's never heard before, and that he's grounded, that he has to shoot extra hoops from now on, that he'll never see josh again. he doesn't know what he did wrong.  
  
they're 17 years old when tyler sneaks out in the middle of the night to josh's house after the boy texted him that he needs him, he's having a panic attack, and he's so alone. tyler tries to calm him down the best he can, he hugs him, he comforts him, he kisses him, and it's all going so fast it's gets heated, way too heated. now tyler's underneath josh, trying to catch his breath while he comes down from his high, and he knows what they've done, he realizes, and he loses it. tyler's crying, and josh gets down from ontop of him immediately, worried that he'd done something to hurt tyler, worried, worried, anything, but tyler just drowns out his voice and tells himself other things. _oh, god_ , he's a _sinner_. this is wrong. he knows what they've done, now.


End file.
